


Мне просто посмотреть

by KYRWA (nuups)



Series: Мне просто нравится Миранчук [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Possibly Pre-Slash, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/KYRWA
Summary: — Ну, мне Миранчук нравится.— Лёша или Антон?Костя впадает в лёгкий ступор.— ...Лёша, наверное, — неловко улыбается. — Я их просто путаю постоянно, вот который левша — мне нравится, как играет.
Series: Мне просто нравится Миранчук [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114871





	Мне просто посмотреть

**Author's Note:**

> Ну, у Кости Кучаева спросили про трёх лучших российских футболистов, а нам просто тоже «нравится Миранчук»
> 
> Также опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8660026)

Костя вообще Миранчуков не различает: поставь обоих на вытянутую руку, попроси назвать — проебётся, сто процентов.

Но это до тех пор, пока они не на поле. А там уж — сверху, снизу, сбоку, какой ракурс камерой ни возьми, хоть пусть видео в триста шестьдесят будет, Костя все равно моментально видит — о, вот Миранчук. Тот. Правильный.

Скилл узнавания по телекартинке бесполезный, но Костя как-то незаметно для себя его все равно прокачал. Узнаёт фигурку на поле с одного касания мяча. Кучаев не задумывался, но он, наверно, если подумает, сможет перечислить все излюбленные приёмы… Лёши, всё-таки Лёши — приходится проверять по номеру футболки. Тот как-то так изящно и легко двигается с мячом, что Костя буквально залипает.

Вообще, следить за его игрой — одно удовольствие. Костя даже пару раз ловит себя на странной мысли, что, мол, жаль так и не удалось пока сыграть вместе. Ну, за сборную. Он-то пока котируется для молодежки, пускай Саламыч и выдавал некоторые словесные авансы в его адрес. Но вот с… Лёшей (почему-то всё ещё странно называть его так в своей голове) хотелось поиграть. Посмотреть вблизи на приёмчики, может даже что-то почерпнуть для себя. Пару финтов или обводок. Тоже вариант для саморазвития, почему нет.

Правда у них позиции разные… хотя у Кости-то позиции считай вообще нет — его столько по полю двигали, что он сам затруднится назвать, кто он. Кто-то из полузащиты. У Миранчука в принципе позиции тоже нет, но там другое — там осознанно данная тренером свобода действий по всему фронту атаки. Костя думает, что это довольно щедро, его восхищает, что Лёша смог до этого дорасти. Тоже же через молодёжку у себя в Локо пробивался.

Над ним даже Федя посмеивается по-доброму, что он так внимательно смотрит только видео на теории. И то не всегда, а от матчей паровозов — за уши не оттянуть. Сначала ворчал на него, мол — сам не спишь, мне не даёшь. А потом ничего — подтянулся и раз через раз даже посматривал с Костей записи игр. Правда его так не затягивает, но Костя не обижается — каждому своё. Он же не виноват, что так затянуло.

И вообще — ну и че такого? Всё равно в сердце клуб всегда один, тут он просто за футболом, за игрой следит. Может, игрой одного человека в основном, но не суть. Может, ещё доведётся выйти против Локо — зато будет знать, как противодействовать.

А вообще, конечно, обидно, что в сборной у Миранчука так не идёт. Косте вот за него и за Федю обидно, но Федя просто в систему не особо вписывается, а что с Миранчуком в национальной команде творится — это непонятно.

Ему вообще касательно сборных много чего непонятно, но он человек простой. Главное ведь что? Главное мяч и играть. А там уж… Как сложится. Ведь, наверное, не зря он всё это вытерпел? Да и Федя молодцом держится, выкладывается, жжёт-пепелит. Так что, от него отставать? Ему отставать никак нельзя. Нужно восстанавливаться, реабилитироваться, пока есть возможность играть. Не важно где, не важно на чьей позиции. Виктор Михалыч даёт возможность — нужно использовать по максимуму.

Нет, за своих Костя всем сердцем переживает. Но не знает, какие на кого планы в дальнейшем, потому и рвётся играть. Ведь на скамейку можно сесть до обидного легко.

Есть у него, правда, впечатление, что эта истина не всех касается, Миранчук вон уже какой — четвёртый? — сезон в Локо незаменим, и ну кто в здравом уме посадит его на скамейку? Там же пасы — на загляденье, удары — подкрученные, открывания — вообще отпад!

Хотя, Голова вон тоже, исключение из правил. Как закрутит — только успевай глазами хлопать. Костя вздыхает и зачем-то тыкает на очередной повтор гола Лёши. Он его уже видел, но это не важно. Просто хочется залипнуть ненадолго, а потом он сам не замечает, как коварный ютуб перекидывает на интервью. В себя приходит только когда над ухом раздаётся хриплое Чаловское:

— Нашёл себе кумира? — и смеётся по-доброму.

— Никого я не нашел, — огрызается беззлобно Костя, — просто задумался, а оно проигрывается.

Федя хмыкает и уходит, а Костя почему-то не выключает. Ну любопытно же. Может, различать их хоть начнет?


End file.
